1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extendable bed mechanism and, more particularly, to a mechanism which may be attached to a sofa or other article of furniture or mounting frame for extending to form a base upon which a mattress material may be placed. The mechanism is light weight, inexpensive, very easy to use and forms a superior bed support.
2. Desription of the Prior Art
Sofa beds and their related linkages have been known for many years and a number of United States patents relating to pull-out beds exist. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,346,582 was issued to Zwolinski in 1920 for an extendable chair bed, while in 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,529 was issued to Johnson et al for a bed and lounge unit. There are presently a number of different sofa bed products on the market using various mechanisms for the purpose of converting a seating device to a sleeping device. However, these various items all suffer from one or more of the following disadvantages: they are overly complicated, too heavy, difficult to use, too expensive and depressingly uncomfortable. That many problems exist is best exemplified by the continuing issuances of patents in the field; the problems mentioned above have been long standing and have engendered continuing attention.